


Running Wild

by KenziiP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenziiP/pseuds/KenziiP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding herself facing a very non-eventful day, Caitlin accepts a very welcoming invitation to Star City. An invitation that will not only bring joy and fun times but also desperation, hurt and heartbreak. Add in a little bit of action, crime and superhero antics, and we have ourselves a recipe for destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Flash or Arrow. All rights reserved to the original owners.
> 
> It's my very first story so I'm a little uneasy plus the fact that English is not my first language. The first chapter is a little short, it's just to get us started. The second one will have so much more to offer :)
> 
> Oh and Scott Evans is not a made-up character, he's a real character from the show, he was recently announced as Iris' new boss at the newspaper and possible love interest.

Chapter 1

 

 

It was an unusual quiet day in Central City, people running around minding their own business and no metahuman activity in sight. Caitlin loved this day already. She actually wondered what this day will bring, it was too quiet and usually that means something is coming their way. Also Caitlin would be a hypocrite if she’d say that they didn’t have free days, they had plenty of those. But she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, she just couldn’t place it and it unnerved her more than anything. Brushing all those thoughts aside, Caitlin made her way to her car. With a large coffee in hand she arrived at STAR Labs just in time to witness a fight… was it a fight? between Cisco and Harry. She’ll call it a disagreement.

“That’s not how you do it Ramon.” Harry said, clearly irritated with the engineer.

“Oh do enlighten me Mr. I Know Everything!” Cisco replied with a sarcastic tone.

“Dr. Snow, please care to clarify to me how were you able to work with this person in close quarters.” Harry asked Caitlin.

“I… What?” Caitlin was speechless. She wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

“Maybe if I rephrase the enquiry..” Harry replied.

“Don’t give him the satisfaction Caitlin! Don’t even think of answering!” Cisco practically yelled at her interrupting Harry in the process.

“Now now boys, let’s settle down and start working.” She tried to calm everybody down. It was a nice day, she didn’t need to listen to their bickering.

“Work on what? We have nothing to do. Maybe I should just go home and marathon Star Wars. Actually that’s not a bad idea at all!” Cisco replied, getting really excited at the prospect of a Star Wars marathon.

“I’ll be going as well, I have some things to do downtown.” Harry said, disappearing down the hall.

“Well, what about you?” Cisco asked her.

“I don’t know, I just arrived. I can’t just leave, not yet anyway. By the way, is Barry at work?” Caitlin hoped Barry would have the day off as well, might go out for a walk in the park…maybe?

“He’s not. He’s spending the day with Patty, he wants to take her to that fair that opened up recently. He asked me if I wanted to join but I said no.” Cisco replied.

“Why? I mean why did you say no? Sounds like fun!” she said in a fake cheery tone.

“Ha yeah no! 1 I can’t be the 3rd wheel, I hate when that happens and 2 I’m not that into fairs, today I’m all for my Star Wars marathon. Want to join?” he asked with a smile on his face.

“Nah I’ll pass. It looks like we came here for nothing. I’ll just phone Iris, see if she’s free, have a girls’ day out or something.” Caitlin hoped Iris would be free.

“Umm she’s not, she made Joe take the day off too. She wants him to have a day of bonding with Scott or something along those lines, I’m not really sure, all I know is that she’s spending the day with them.” He told her with an apologetic tone.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” she said, trying very hard to sound happy for her friend, not that she wasn’t! she was, is just… she didn’t want to be alone.

“Listen Caitlin, my offer still stands.” he replied, obviously worried about his friend.

“No I’ll be fine, thank you Cisco.” She replied giving him a hug.

“Suit yourself. And you’ll find something fun to do, I know you will.” He replied returning her hug.

“Bye Cisco, see you tomorrow! Don’t stay up too late!” she ushered him off.

“Yes mom!” he replied laughing while exiting the room.

Caitlin was used to being alone, actually that’s all she was after the first time Ronnie died. She rarely let people in and Cisco was the only one who really knew her, who understood what she was going through at the time. Not even her parents were so up to date with their daughter, and she tried to include them in her life as much as she could but the distance made it more difficult. What she didn’t expect back then, was a one Barry Allen taking her life by storm and aggressively settling down in it, never wanting to leave. And she would never make him leave, as much as she sometimes wanted to. Barry managed to uncover so many parts of her, parts that she kept very well hidden within herself, made her come to terms with things in her life that truly scared her, that truly petrified her and didn’t let her function. He helped her with so many struggles, Ronnie, her parents and most importantly herself. They had something in common that made them open up and share with one another things that normally they wouldn’t discuss with anyone else. What was that? Ah… there it was… loss. They both lost something dear and precious to them, she lost Ronnie (two times) and he lost his mother and grew up without his father. Caitlin was happy that she found someone that related to her and with all the time spent with him and got to know him, to really know him… Barry Allen, she was thankful for it. She also knew that The Flash was just an extension of Barry and nothing else… Barry wasn’t The Flash, The Flash was Barry Allen, a true superhero with a heart of gold.

She wasn’t ashamed to admit that Barry managed to know her so well, he read her like an open book, he always took his time with her, he had patience and compassion. He was the one who was there for her when Jay had to go back to his home and leave her behind. She wasn’t as heartbroken and she thought she would be, not that she didn’t care for Jay, is just that, she hadn’t had the time to know him and form some kind of bond with him. The only thing was that she grew accustomed to his presence and now, today, she felt more alone than ever while the others had their own business to attend.

What she didn’t know is that a simple phone call from Star City would most definitely give her the excitement she‘s been hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late update but with the holidays, Christmas, New Years and my birthday coming up, I had lots on my plate.
> 
> This update is focused on the secondary characters, the supporting roles, and I wanted to give you a little insight on how their free days are going and also a little bit of a peek on how things have been lately with the team. I'm also following the course of the show with my own very twist on it of course.
> 
> Oh and we'll find about what Caitlin and Barry are up to on their free day in the next chapter since I want it to be all about them.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy! x

Somewhere in a small café in a secluded part of Central City sat Doctor Harrison Wells, of Earth 2 if there were any doubts. His mind still wanders to that moment, to that crucial moment when Zoom, the terrifying Zoom, practically blackmailed him into helping him steal Barry’s speed. He had only one choice to make, his daughter Jesse or Barry and Harry knew in that moment that he had no choice… he had to save his daughter, Barry was nothing but a stranger after all. Zoom even let him see her for a few moments just to reinforce the desire to save her.

Zoom was a dirty player who never hold back from anything, especially dangerous plays, plans and deadly adventures. He was a speed demon, or so people called him, an addict to the speedforce, nothing more nothing less than the fastest man alive. And Harrison Wells had the guts to play him, to lie to him, to deceive him, to weaken him… some battles were won, but did they won the war? That question still lingers in Harry’s mind, was it the right thing to do? He made Zoom believe that he would train Barry, he would make him faster, faster than ever and serve him on a silver platter to the demon himself, what he did instead was to train Barry, he did make him faster but to actually fight Zoom and defeat him. Barry did managed to beat Zoom or injure him at least, what they didn’t managed to do was to capture him, unmask him and lock him up forever. What if he comes back? What if he wants revenge? He knows that betraying Zoom was a bad move, he could still come back and do even more damage. He had the power of healing himself after all, maybe he’s just taking his time, waiting for the right time to strike… he’s ready for it.

After all the Zoom fiasco Harry took some time off to spend it with Jesse, talk to her and making sure that she’s all right after all she went through being Zoom’s captive. What surprised him was her decision to go back to their Earth, their home despite the fact that Zoom was still free probably running around through their own Central City. He tried to stop her, to talk some sense into her but to no avail, she had her mind made on going back home and he couldn’t do anything to stop her. They did left the portal at STAR Labs open in case she was in danger and she needed help. He was saddened by the fact that his daughter wanted to go back there and she was confused as to why he wanted to remain here on this Earth, but he had unfinished business here and he for certain wouldn’t leave until Zoom was captured or killed.

Jesse wasn’t the only one who decided to go back home, Jay Garrick also made that choice, which Harry found it strange since he thought Mister Garrick had romantic feelings for none other than Doctor Caitlin Snow. Jay’s answer was that he didn’t belong here in this world after all and he was homesick, apparently he explained his reasons for his departure further into detail to Caitlin in private. He of course didn’t ask but he also noticed something wrong with him, he was a little distressed, he never paid attention to discussions around him and he got easily irritated if someone asked him if he was alright, all he said was that he was a little sick, the flu maybe. Harry didn’t buy it but didn’t push it either. And so Jay Garrick went back home oddly never looking back, not even at Caitlin. Continuing to drink from his coffee mug, Harry stared out the window and wondered what tomorrow would bring, a peaceful day like this or a day full of heroic antics? With a smile on his face he watched a little girl asking her parents to buy her some ice cream and so his thoughts drifted back to his Jesse.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of town Iris West sat at the dinner table in her new apartment thinking about the day she had ahead. She was finally ready to spend a whole day with her father and her new boyfriend. Boyfriend… it was still so very strange to call Scott her boyfriend, she had a hard time dealing with Eddie’s death and moving on proved to be harder than ever but she eventually managed to do it. When she first met Scott Evans she didn’t like him that much, first off he was her new boss and second he seemed to have something against her. He was extremely rude and dismissive and payed very little attention to her articles which managed to make her very angry, so angry that at one point she thought she really hated him. The day everything changed between them was the day she decided to confront him about his behavior towards her even though she knew very well that she could get fired. She still remembers that conversation very well…

_“Sir… can I talk to you for a moment?” Iris was extremely nervous standing in the door like a statue, but she had her mind made_ _up and she wouldn’t… couldn’t back down now, he was going to listen to her whether he wanted to or not._

_“West, what can I do for you?” Scott asked her visibly irritated by her presence._

_“Sir I would like to know what did I do wrong?” It was now or never, Iris thought._

_“Excuse me?” Scott asked a little taken aback._

_“You never publish my stories and when you do, you give them a little bit of space at the back of the newspaper. And not to mention the fact that you constantly dismiss me whenever I try to come up with new ideas for the paper. So again I ask, what did I do wrong to make you dislike me?” Iris was now way too heated to turn back around and she was also 100% sure that this was the day she was being fired._

_“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, now get back to work.” Scott decided that he wasn’t going to deal with her now, he had enough on his plate and she was distracting him._

_“No! I’ve had enough! I came here to work! Since the day I was hired all I did was to give my best, worked late hours and only managed to see my bed at 3 AM every time I had a good story to write about, so all I want to know is why was I relegated like this? I never did anything to you, I don’t even know you!” Iris was starting to get really loud but she didn’t cared, he needed to know all of this._

_“Do you really want to know why I’ve been treating you like this?” He decided to tell her the truth, she deserved to know, even though he thought it was way too early. He was a fool to think that a woman like Iris West was going to accept being treated like second fiddle._

__“Yes! Please tell me so I can right whatever wrong I did.” She really wanted to know how his mind worked, what was exactly the thing or things he didn’t like about her or her work._ _

_“I want you to do better West! I want you to take risks and write articles that might upset some people, I don’t want you to take the safe route and only write about that kid who runs around the city in a superhero suit. I like him, he’s done lots of good for this city but he’s hardly anything new and interesting. I don’t want you to write about him every time he stops some bank robbers. Write about him when he defeats some extremely dangerous metahumans, what I want from you is to go deeper into journalism, investigate politicians, find out their dirty secrets, we can also make this city a safer place if we expose these type of people, the type that really brings this city down. I know you can do it, I’ve seen you work and how determined you are when you investigate something.” There, he really wanted to tell her all this but the thing is he had no clue how to approach her, thank God she did it first._

_Iris on the other hand was speechless. She had absolutely no idea what to say, she was still processing Scott’s words, he wanted her to be better, to do better… but why?_

_“Why? Why me? There are plenty of good if not better reporters here than me.”_

___“Because believe it or not West, I really think you have the potential to become the best in the city in your field. And I think I can help you with that, let’s say… tomorrow night at dinner?” It was a long shot and it wasn’t exactly the right place and time to ask her this but he didn’t want to wait anymore, he liked her way too much to wait._ _ _

_“Are you asking me out on a date?” She couldn’t believe what she just heard. Was he romantically interested in her? Some men did act a little indifferent towards women they were attracted to, but still… it felt strange, this feeling she had. She wanted to go on a date with him, this man was a mystery to her and she really wanted to get to know him, to uncover every layer, every piece of him and find out the things that made him, Scott Evans, the man who had to give his approval before anything was published in that newspaper. Was it too soon? Was she betraying Eddie’s memory by going out with Scott? No, Eddie would want her to move on at some point and she will…slowly but surely._

_“I mean, to talk about the job of course and what are my expectations from you.”_

_“I would like that. Pick me up from this address at 7:30.” She wrote down her address on a sticky note and handed to him. Her hands were shaking like crazy, she only hoped he didn’t noticed._

_“Thank you, I will. Oh and… Iris, get back to work and stop bothering me.” He told her with a smile on his face._

_She only smiled back and walked out of his office._

And the rest was history. That one date turned into a lot more, so much more that now she could call him her boyfriend… of only two months but hey it counts! Joe seemed to like him, they watched sports together many times, but they never actually spent a whole day together just the three of them. They probably have lots to talk about but she’s ready. Iris was startled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell, she made her way quickly to the door only to find Scott sitting on the other side.

“Hey, how are you?” She greeted him with a kiss.

“Good, a little nervous, but I’m managing.” He responded returning the kiss.

“Everything is going to be fine you’ll see, dad already likes you.”

“You’re the best you know that?” He asked her sweetly.

_“_ Yeah yeah I know, let’s just go.” She said with a big smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting very comfortably on his couch, Cisco had only one thing on his mind today and that was a Star Wars marathon! He loved when he had free days like this, free days were very rare nowadays anyway so he intended to take full advantage of it. He already made plans for the next free day, Lord Of The Rings was next and he will make sure no one will be able to disturb him… not even Barry or Caitlin. Not to sound rude or anything, he absolutely loved those guys but there were things he really wanted to do alone, like lounging on his couch in only his underwear for example. He totally didn’t need them in those instances at all. Joe kept telling him that he should find a girlfriend but nah, he tried his hand at dating and it didn’t turn out so well, even though he’s still thinking about Lisa from time to time. He misses her a lot actually and it makes him sad to think that he has no idea where she is right now or if she’s with someone, someone that probably looks better than him. But he won’t dwell on that, he’s actually thinking about how Caitlin’s doing right now. He didn’t liked the fact that she was most probably alone with nothing to do and no, reading doesn’t count like something exciting to do but that was just him. He still hates the way Jay walked out of her life like that, like she meant nothing to him, he really wanted to punch the guy in the face but he didn’t even say good bye to them… what was up with that? They hosted the guy and he just leaves like that without even saying a thank you. If he ever sees Jay he sure as hell is going to give him what he deserves. He was about to think of some new cool upgrades he wanted to add to Barry’s suit but he stopped himself “No Cisco! Today is Star Wars day!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! So sorry for being absent for so long but real life happened so I had to put the fictional one on hold.
> 
> So we're slowly but surely moving along with this story, these first few chapters are a little slow but starting with chapter 5 I think, things will start to pick up. I hope you guys didn't gave up on this one and are still enjoying this.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding! Enjoy! xx

Barry was a little nervous today, he had all this day planned out... go pick up Patty and then spend the rest of the day at the new fair that opened outside of Central City. He was giddy with excitement, he liked Patty a lot, she was very similar to him in lots of ways and he loved that about them. She was nice and kind and he was happy that he finally managed to get over Iris. Yes he still loved her, but he loved her as a sister, a best friend rather than a potential girlfriend. Not to mention that she was dating a great guy. Scott may have been against The Flash at the beginning but Iris managed to change his way of thinking and ever since he was brought on to the team he realized that he was wrong, Flash was a true hero and they became best friends ever since. Scott was a great asset to the team and Iris loved him a lot so naturally Barry was very happy for the both of them. He could see that Joe liked him too and that set his heart at ease. Everyone was doing ok these days, him and Patty were somewhat happy, Iris and Scott were on cloud nine with their love, Joe and Henry were happy dads, Harry was adjusting to life on Earth 1 surely making plans on convincing Jesse to come live here for good, he knew Cisco was still thinking about Lisa Snart, but of course he wouldn't admit it, and so he was occupying his time with Cisco stuff and Caitlin... well... Caitlin was a different story and oh how he hated that story.

The thing about Caitlin is that he worried the most about her, ever since he met her. She's been through so much heartache and bad luck that even him with his troubles was shocked at how bad she got it. I mean, HE thought he was unlucky in life, well that title belonged to a certain Dr. Snow now and that's what he hated the most. It shouldn't be that way, Cait didn't deserve all the bad stuff that happened to her, it was unfair and it made his blood boil with rage. She was such a good person always looking after him and the team, so caring and lovely and so much love to give to those around her. She was a gentle soul most of the time, he somehow managed to almost always get on her bad side but he knew that they cared about one another too much to actually be mad and angry for too long. He knew that out of all of them Caitlin was the one who believed and supported him 100% even though she would scream and yell and tell him how much of an idiot he was for always jumping in front of danger with no reservations whatsoever. He knew he could always count on her support, he earned that and for that he also knew that he would never let her down or disappoint her ever. He will always protect her and be there for her, she was too precious not too. He knew he had a connection with Caitlin that he didn't have with the others, a silent understanding, they could very well communicate only through facial expressions. They knew each other too well, she was the one who knew him the best, yes he was well aware of that and he liked it.. to have that one person in your life that knows you like the back of their hand and it was a two way street, he was the one who knew her the best as well no matter how hard Cisco was disputing that.

He was thinking about the conversation they had one night on the STAR Labs roof.

"It's crazy isn't it?" she asked him all of a sudden breaking the chilling silence.

"What is?" he responded curiously.

"How nothing seems to work for us in the love department. It's like we're cursed to be alone forever, do we really deserve this, are we really such bad people that no one should love us ever?" he knew she was frustrated and angry, he was too but this was before they met Patty and Jay. 

Things were looking out for him and not so much for her. Jay decided one day that he wanted to go home to his earth with no explanation, he knew he had talked with Caitlin before he left for only 10 minutes and then he was gone leaving her a crying mess. He wanted to jump through that breach and strangle Jay with his bare hands but she didn't let him certain that it wasn't worth it. It was for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing in his pocket, it was Patty. With a smile on his face he answered the phone all troubles that plagued his mind gone in an instant, he was ready to spend a lovely day with his lovely girlfriend having fun... Caitlin still in the back of his mind.

Caitlin was sitting on a kitchen chair with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands looking out the window. Maybe a change of scenery would do her some good, she thought of going back home and visit family but ever since her father died she hadn't really spoke to her mother. They didn't part on good terms and that made her feel even sadder. She agreed that some aspects of her life were total garbage like her love life for example and her relationship with her mother but she had good things going on as well like her Flash family who she knew cared about her a lot and so did she. She hated thinking that it was all because of him, Eobard Thawne, the one who started all of this, the one who brought her her Flash family... it was the only good thing he had ever done, well that and admitting he murdered Barry's mother, it's the least he could have done after all the heartache he caused to all of them. 

She still couldn't understand how Jay just simply told her that while he liked her, he wasn't interested in pursuing a real relationship with her and that he wanted to go back to his home, just like that with no emotion on his face. Did he really just use her for her science abilities, for Velocity 9? How could he? Truth is she never really knew Jay, he was still a total stranger that she knew nothing about and she still let her guard down like an idiot. She wanted to save him so bad just because she failed to save Ronnie. She did realize that her and Ronnie were never meant to be, it just wasn't meant for them to make it, she should have said no when Ronnie asked her to marry him again. Maybe then he would have left the city and still be alive today. She had so many regrets, it was a constant hurricane in her head and in her heart. 

The only one who seemed to always be present in her life was Barry but for far too long she denied herself of going there, of thinking of him as more than just a team mate, a friend, a best friend even. When she realized that she had feelings for him he was still pretty much in love with Iris and she knew she was no match to the West beauty so she buried her feelings deep down and decided to marry Ronnie. After his death, again, she decided to be on her own, to stop thinking that she has to be with someone in order to be happy. All that changed when Barry confessed to her that he was finally over Iris and that his romantic feelings for her where no longer there so she dared to dream again like a schoolgirl. Those dreams were shattered by none other than Patty Spivot. Barry was so taken with her and who wouldn't be? She was gorgeous, amazing, a lovely girl and a badass cop that even Joe liked her, everybody did, except for Harry. He still holds a grudge for shooting him and who wouldn't to be honest? So like a wounded animal she moved on to someone whom she thought would save her. He didn't. She felt so ridiculous and inadequate.

Her phone started to ring showing Felicity Smoak was calling her. Staring at the phone she decided to take the call, she needed the distraction and Felicity was the perfect one.

"Hello Felicity!"

"Hey! Wait! Something's wrong... what's wrong?!" Felicity asked in a very alarmed way.

"How do you always do that? How do you always manage to read me so well, even through a phone?"

"It's a gift I have so spill sister! I wanna know everything."

"You already know, everything that happened ever since the particle accelerator explosion to this day just got to me. I feel like I need a break from this, from all of this, from fighting metahumans with the guys, from coming home to an empty apartment, from being lonely even though I'm surrounded by an amazing group of people. I need an escape Felicity." she was close to crying now, but she didn't want to do that, not on the phone with Felicity.

"Well then it's a good thing I called because we need you... I mean Oliver needs you."

"Felicity didn't you just heard me? I want to take a break from fighting crime, at least for a while, plus I can't imagine why would Oliver need me when he has you." she was really confused, how could she help Oliver?

"He doesn't need you to fight crime dummy! Wait... no! Not like he wouldn't need your help, of course he would if he was to come face to face with a metahuman, which it didn't happen yet. No, it did! But we took care of him so... but that doesn't mean we wouldn't need your help Caitlin..." Felicity continued to ramble much to Caitlin's amusement.

"Felicity."

"So that would be just rude not to..." Felicity continued.

"Felicity!" Caitlin was starting to lose her patience.

"Yes! OK I'm done! Oliver needs you to help him with a mayoral campaign thingy. He's hosting a party this weekend and he has people invited from all fields to this shindig and I'm way over my head and so is Thea. He has these people from your science field invited that he really needs on his side, but the thing is, none of us speaks science and doctor and biology and chemistry and... so please help us!" Felicity sounded desperate.

"You want me to attend this party and mingle with the scientists?" Caitlin could do that, that was actually a great distraction from her troubles, she could hang out with her peers at a party and actually enjoy herself.

"That is if you want to of course."

"Of course I do! I can do that, I can mingle with scientists and prop Oliver up in the process." Caitlin was actually excited by this, it was perfect.

"That's great, you saved us! I will have Oliver pick you up from the train station whenever you want to arrive here."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, it's Thursday so we'll have most of the day for us to catch up."

"Alright, Oliver will call you tomorrow morning for the details. Thank you again Caitlin, you're an angel sent from heaven!" Felicity sounded so happy.

"OK, I'll be ready. And thank you for the invitation! Bye Felicity, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Caitlin and can't wait!"

Caitlin hanged up the phone with a smile on her face, it was like a mini vacation, she really needed this weekend off and it wasn't like the prospects of new metahuman attacks were really high right now. She was so excited about this trip that she forgot to inform her team where she was going as well as when. No way that could cause problems right? Wrong!


End file.
